


Christmas Lights

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Steve Rogers Imagines [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, fan fiction, imagine, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: An selection of Steve Rogers Imagines





	Christmas Lights

Imagine riding around the neighbourhood with Steve, on his Harley Davidson, viewing all the Christmas houses. Passing through slowly, the bright, flashing lights captured your attention and you wrapped your arms around Steve’s waist tighter, in awe. The big, beaming, lettering of ‘Happy Holidays’ put a smile on your face, as Santa waved to you from the roof of one property. You nuzzled into Steve’s shoulder and couldn’t wait to get home, so you could start decorating the outside of your shared home together.


End file.
